


A beast’s Rose

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Dolohov is cursed as a beast at night by day he is a wizard. When he goes in heat, and finds his mate in human form, he notices its his favorite obsession Hermione.  Will he get her to agree to be his mate after she and him mate due to the pheromones or not. Leaving him to  be cursed forever.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A beast’s Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon/gifts).



Title: a beast’s Rose  
Author: Damonsgirl23  
Rating: M  
Word count: 1,179  
Pairing: Dolohov/Hermione  
Prompt: “magic made me do it"!”  
Warning: kink creature  
Summary: Dolohov is cursed as a beast at night by day he is a wizard. When he goes in heat, and finds his mate in human form, he notices its his favorite obsession Hermione. Will he get her to agree to be his mate after she and him mate due to the pheromones or not. Leaving him to be cursed forever.

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters nor am I making money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. The story and plot are my own.  
Author’s note: for the fairest of rare contest and Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon inspired by beauty and the beast. Also inspired by the Russian folklore babba yage sorry if I miss spell the name.  
Antonin is in the forest ready for a meeting with a witch, who he is trying to get in her good graces. Despite either one not liking each other or another. He knows he is doing it as a favor to his ancestors.  
Hoping to not be cursed by her despite the reputation he has heard about her throughout his whole life growing up in Russia. The old witch who has appeared youthful for thousands of years.  
Knowing about the legend about her, he knew must be careful in order to not be cursed. When he came upon the old woman’s cottage, he knew he had business he needed to deal with her.  
He decided to go inside without knocking to see if she is there, as he looked through her home exploring it. He heard a loud voice,  
“Who is in my home?”  
“I sense something in you,, greed,, cruel, and evil, no love, and empathy, but you need my help and you’ve come to see me. Come to me boy.”  
He knew he will be caught but he came to see her. When he sees that she notices him and gave him a glare.  
“I’m not a boy, I’m a man, old woman.”  
“hush child don’t insult me, your in my home remember that.”  
“in fact I think you need a lesson, to show more empathy and compassion. I curse you as a beast once every blue moon you can be a human, but you’re a beast. Find someone if pure of heart who can love you, earn their forgiveness, from the things you did to them, and their love will give you empathy and love will turn you back to Human. If not you will remain a beast permanently.”  
“How can you do this to me!”  
“I can and I will, now leave.”  
Using her magic she moved him out o her home and into the forest closer to back to where he started from.  
A few weeks later  
Hermione hears about one of the death eaters who went missing. The one that plagued her dreams and sometimes her nightmares Dolohov, she wonders what must have happened to him since the end of the second war.  
She decided this time to face her fears and look for him. Wandering if he is in the forest somewhere. She apparited from her home to the forest, and used a spell to light up her wand to see into the forest to try to look for him.  
She than looked up notices a blue moon is out up in the sky, Hermione has this deep gut feeling she will find him. After a while of looking for him she sees him standing in a meadow in the forest looking up in the sky.  
Antonin sensing someone looking at him turning notices potters friend Hermione. He wonders why she is standing there staring at him. Mounting to earn her forgiveness, and love somehow, but nervous for some reason in his to approach with the curse placed on him.  
Hermione noticed something different about him, wandering what is wrong, she thinks things are different and not normal about him at the moment. Feelings either of dread or uncertainty to wandering why he is different.  
She decided to ask him,  
“Antonin is there something wrong with you, I can feel it?”  
“I’ve been cursed I can only appear as I am on the full moon as you see before you, Hermione. I’m sorry, if you can ever forgive me for anything I’ve ever done to you in the past.”  
“I will think about it, I'm not sure if I’m ever able to forgive you right now, will see Dolohov. We will just have to get to know each other.”  
Antonin understood her reasoning do to all the bad stuff he did to her in the past. He wanders how him and her can get to know each other. All the while, hoping she can forgive him somehow or in someway or another.  
Hermione walked towards him, decided to approach him further, seeing his facial features with scars across his face, and hair on his face as well. She wanders what kind of beast he is not under the blue moon.  
She raised her hand to touch his face, as she did he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. She felt a deep sense if compassion for him, and wondered rather she will actually break the curse or not.  
She opened her mouth to speak,  
“I shall forgive you Dolohov, but may I see you when not under the blue moon.”  
“alright, but I have to step into the shadows for you to see me in my beast form.”  
He move out of the light of the blue moon into the shadows for her to see him in his beast form. Which when she noticed his beast form, reminded her of the beauty and beast story told to her years ago.  
She found him interesting, and wondered what could happen between them, and how to break the curse. She decided to meet him in the shadows and give him a kiss, despite, the fears of what he’d done to her in the past.  
She was shocked when he kissed her back. But she pulled away and said,  
“The magic made me do it, not me!”  
He looked forlorn and sad, about to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm, and said,  
“I’m sorry my fears, got to me, Antonin, from what you did in the past, to me, my family, and friends, I wasn’t sure if I should forgive you at first, but now I do. And I do love you, I’m sorry I doubted, not only you but myself. ! I love you, and I don’t want to lose you, I forgive you, for everything you have done Antonin!”  
As soon as she said that leaned up and kissed him, while holding him to her, the spell, broke and he became himself again.  
Antonin, looked at her and said,  
“I love you too Hermione, and always will, I forgive you too.”  
After that they embraced and kissed again, then planned for their wedding to enjoy their happily ever after.


End file.
